


A place or state of temporary suffering or misery.

by Sherlocked



Series: How It Works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: How It Works, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked/pseuds/Sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful place, lush and perfect with the best of everything.</p><p>Note the <em>was</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place or state of temporary suffering or misery.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunjolras/gifts).



> I got the idea from humon and previous knowledge, because according to Christian Mythology, the Leviathan was one of the Princes of Hell. So, I went with that when Q mentioned wanting to know how purgatory worked.
> 
> If any of you gave any suggestions, I'm open to them. :)

How many of you have heard about the Garden of Eden?

It was a beautiful place, lush and perfect with the best of everything.

Note the _was_.

Because after Eve ate the apple, and then Adam, they were declared unperfect and were cast out to join the humans that had gotten there by *shudder* _evolving_ , and the gates were flung open and everything else sent out with them.

Thing is, just as well as things could get _out_ , things could also get _in_.

The Leviathan (One of the Princes of Hell) had wandered by and had taken a look around. 

(The Sin he’s associated with, by the way, is _envy_. Remember this, it’s important.)

Now, Levi hadn’t wanted to leave God’s side. He’d liked it there. However, as one of the first people Lucifer had convinced to join his side, he got kicked to the curb _particularly hard_ , which turned him, not only against the humans, but the angels as well.

So he’d settled in and twisted Eden into an angel trap. As an afterthought, he twisted the door too, so if any humans got in (and were smart enough to get out) they could leave, but not the angels.

Because while humans may be ugly little bastards that He loved _much_ more than they deserved, he really couldn’t have them wandering around with angels, as they were as good as little angel batteries. A human had faith or, worse, _prayed_ , and the angels wouldn’t suffer. 

Well, maybe a little morally, but not _really_ suffer.

So Levi finished up, looked around, and then went back to hell to corrupt his very own batch of demons. 

He taught them how to take images from peoples heads and change to look like it, taught them to make it hurt, and let them loose in Purgatory.

After a while, he went and talked to the current Devil (what they call the demon who’s in charge of Hell belowstairs) and then took all the supernatural souls and stuck them in there, too, making it where all monsters went to die.

And then he had a thought.

He went back below stairs and wandered the hallways till he got the oldest rooms, stopping at two with folders marked _Adam_ and _Eve_.

(Because when they’d disobeyed God, God had a bit of a hissy fit and banned them from even thinking of heaven. But, since they couldn’t not die and there wasn’t anywhere else to put them, they got stuck in dark, forgotten rooms in the back of Hell.)

Adam breaks relatively easily, his soul broken and twisted and dead, in a final sort of way.

(Well, not really, but close enough that it really didn’t matter.)

But Eve. 

Eve, who’d been thinking something other than ‘Oh god, Oh god’ all this time (we’re looking at you, Adam) came into the fold relatively easily. And she grew powerful quickly, outstripping all her predecessors, till it was only natural to make her head. 

Levi turned Adam into a hellhound and gave him to Eve. He felt it was fitting.

And it worked. It worked _beautifully_. 

So well, in fact, that the angels found a way for God to get the credit for it. 

Leviathan? 

_Has never laughed so hard in his life._


End file.
